Creeping Up On You
by EmealdDragon
Summary: Harry has been missing since gradutation four years ago. Dumbledore is having a reunion, and invites Jay Evans, a singer. Draco realizes who Jay really is. Can he keep it to himself? *Slash. H/D* *CH4 FINALLY UP!!!*
1. Part One

Title: Creeping Up On You Author: EmeraldDragon Rating: R Status/Parts:1/? Paring: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Time Frame: Four years after graduation. Disclaimers: Harry Potter, the names, places, and other things associated with, belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Creepin' Up On You" is by Darren Hayes. Summery: Harry has been missing since Graduation, for four years. There is a reunion at Hogwarts, and Jay Evans is going to perform. Draco realizes something when the famous singer pulls him aside. He reveals the true identity of Jay. But can he keep it to himself? Words/Length: This chapter is 2,796 words long. Notes: Slash. Okay, I have this fic mostly done, but will only post one chapter a day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still think about him, that I won't deny. I have been thinking about him more than usual within the last few days. Maybe it is because today marks the forth year of his disappearance. Maybe it is because today is going to be the first day since graduation that I am going to be inside of Hogwarts. Whatever the reason was, I didn't know and I really didn't care. I just knew that for some reason I couldn't get Harry Potter off my mind.  
  
He has been missing for four years to the day. He hasn't been seen since the night of graduation. He left that night without saying a word to anyone, including his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I wasn't surprised that he had left without saying anything to me, because we both knew that when Hogwarts was out, there would be no way for us to continue our relationship. We both knew we had different dreams, and different life styles. We had said our goodbyes the night before graduation, and made it clear that we would probably never speak to each other again, and sure enough, we hadn't.  
  
About a week ago, I received an owl from Head Master Dumbledore saying that there was going to be a reunion at Hogwarts today, for all students who graduated four years ago. I spent much time debating whether or not if I should attend the celebration today. I had even gone as far as to make a list of the pros and cons of going. When I was done they evened out though. I really did want to go to the reunion to see all of my old friends and see how everyone was doing, but on the other hand I was afraid that Hogwarts would remind me of Harry to much.  
  
After several hours of debating, I decided that I should go. I remember reading that there would be a special appearance of by Jay Evans, a very famous singer in the wizard and muggle world alike. Who in my opinion, and many others, not only had the voice of and angel, but look like a god. If not for any other reason, I decided that that alone would be a good enough reason to go.  
  
The Hogwarts Express was going to be making a special trip to take everyone to Hogwarts, and would be arriving at Platform 9 and ¾ at noon. I look to my side to see what time that my clock had read. 11:05. I only had 55 minutes to make it to the platform if I did indeed plan to go.  
  
I quickly jumped up out of my bed and ran to my closest, going through all my clothing, thinking about what I should wear tonight. After about ten minutes of looking through my closet I decide on a pair of black leather pants, and a silver button down shirt. I quickly jumped into the shower, washed my hair, got out, brushed my teeth, threw on my clothes, grabbed the keys to my Benz and ran out the door while brushing my hair.  
  
When I arrived to the platform I immediately spotted Hermione, who I became rather good friends with after Harry's disappearance, and ran over to her. "Draco! How nice it is to see you again. How are you doing? Where are you living now?" She said to me as she embraced me in a tight hug.  
  
"Hermione. Wow, you look great. You sure have changed." I looked down at Hermione whose usually bushy hair was as straight as could be, and reached about to her waist now. She had on pair of low rise flares and baby blue sequin top. I took in her appearance for a moment before I remember to answer her questions. "I am currently living in Muggle London, as a matter of fact, those muggles really aren't that bad. I'm doing alright how about you? How are things with Ron?"  
  
I looked at her, and saw her smile fade into a frown. "Oh Draco. I don't know. Ron and I have broken up. He says that I'm just not his type. He is going out with Lavender Brown now. Other than that though, I am doing alright."  
  
I was surprised to her that her and the Weasel had broken up. I never did like him, but he did make Hermione happy. I looked over at her and she looked a little upset still. Leave it to me to bring up something to make her unhappy. I always was good at that sort of thing.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Herm. I never would have expected you two to break up. You guys seemed like you really did love each other." The smile returned to her face, and she gave me another quick hug.  
  
"Thank you Draco, but it's not your fault. By the way, you look fantastic. I love your hair, glad to see that you don't have it plastered to your head anymore. It looks a hell of a lot nicer naturally falling in your face." Not until she had said that, did I realize that I never did put my hair back. Did it really look that bad with gel in it? Everyone seemed to think so.  
  
Just then I looked down at my clock and saw that the time was 11:49. I looked up at Hermione and said, "Hey why don't we get on the Express, it's going to be leaving any minute now. We can sit together if you'd like."  
  
"Yes that would be nice." With that, we ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and were soon standing right in front of the Hogwarts Express. I took a moment to look at my surroundings to see all the faces from my school days. It almost felt like going back for another year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione took my hand, and drug onto the Express until we found an empty compartment. "Sorry," she started, "it's just that I saw Ron with Lavender, and I didn't want to be around that." I completely didn't blame her for that. I wouldn't want to be around that. Just then I saw a smile frown cross her face.  
  
Then she started to talk slowly again "You know, if anyone would have told me that just four years after Hogwarts, that I wouldn't be friends with Ron anymore, and that Harry wouldn't even be around. I wouldn't have believed them" There it was, I was wondering how long it would last before one of us broke and mentioned Harry. "Yeah." was all that I could say. We both stayed quiet for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was standing on the outside of school awaiting our arrival. Out of all the people that I have seen since I have arrived here, he is the only one who hasn't changed a bit. He was still happy, he still had that twinkle in his eyes, he was still the same old Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah," He said while glancing over all of us. "How nice it is too see all of you again. I have heard very fine things about you. The reunion will start of with a feast for lunch in the Great Hall, and then we will proceed to the ceremony, where if you wish you may get up and speak about what has happened to you in the past years, and I would love to hear from each and everyone of you. Then after that I expect you all are going to want to spend some time with each other, talking and catching up on thins. Later on, I am sure you all know that we do have the one and only Jay Evans here to perform." When he mentioned that name, I could hear everyone's screams. Mainly that girls, but I heard some guys cheering as well.  
  
Dumbledore must have sensed that everyone was anxious and hungry, so he gave the okay for everyone to go in and have lunch. I sat with Hermione, and we talked about all the things that we have done over the years. I wasn't very surprised to hear that she worked for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
When everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore once again started to speak, "Well here we are. Time to hear from those of you who care to share what has happened to you in the years that we have all been apart. I am indeed very anxious to hear from all of you. Who would care to start?" A lot of hands were raised, but Dumbledore picked my ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. "Yes Pansy." He said.  
  
"Well. I have recently moved to America, and I have a job working on computers." She paused for a moment, then looked over at Goyle, who seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight. "I am also pleased to announces that Greg and I, are engaged to be married next month." She said with a smile on her pug looking face.  
  
When she was done, Dumbledore chose Ginny Weasley. "I am currently teaching at a Muggle school, as a second grade teacher. I married Neville, whom I am sure you all know, just a year ago, and I am pregnant with his child at the moment." Everyone, including me cheered for her. I always knew that those two would end up together.  
  
After another hour or so, almost everyone in the great hall had spoken about what that had done, when Professor Dumbledore, had called on me. At first I didn't really know what I was going to say. I didn't want to say that for the last four years I have had nothing on my mind but Harry Potter. No way. So I decided to go with the basics.  
  
"Well most of you in here know that I am currently playing the seeker position for the England Quidditch Team. I am living in a very nice home in Muggle London, and when I am not playing Quidditch, spend time with myself thinking." I had to cut myself off, before I revealed what I spent my time thinking about.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I am very pleased to hear that you are all carrying on as well as you are. Now I know you have all sat patiently for the last two hours or so, so in a few moment I will introduce our guest." And with that he told everyone to please stand, and they did. He swept his wand, and all the table were gone, and there were some rather nice decorations and lighting in the room. Off to the corner there were a few small table and a bar, though I highly doubt many people would be sitting with Jay performing and all.  
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Jay come out on stage. He looked to die for. He had dark brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a black top that you could see his muscles rather nicely through, and leather pants that did a rather nice job showing off his body. He picked up the mic and began to talk.  
  
"Hey everyone, how are you all doing tonight?!" He asked, the crowd responded with a roar. I was near the front, standing by a rather excited Hermione. "Great. You all sound like you having a great time. Well, when I head about this, I had to dig out a song I wrote a while a go, quite a while ago, for someone here. I figured it would be the best way to start out. I like to call this song 'Creepin' Up On You.'"  
  
He walked over to the center of the stag and signaled for the musicians to start. A middle paced song started and he sang:  
  
"Creepin' up on you is the wrong thing to do I found your address got your phone number too Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes Been to secret places you think nobody knows"  
  
His voice was so angelic. He walked over to where Herm and I were standing and gave a soft smile which I could have swore was directed to me.  
  
"If I have to breathe without you Nobody should...... I need to be around you Watchin' you"  
  
All while he was singing this I could have swore he was staring at me with his beautiful eyes.  
  
"No one else can love you like I do Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you I know that it wouldn't be right If I stayed all night Just to peek in on you Creepin' up on you"  
  
While he was singing, I felt his eyes burning into my soul, that is when I knew that I was the one that this song was wrote for. I knew that he had wrote it for me, even though I don't ever recall meeting him.  
  
"I been hanging round all the places you haunt Spying on your friends to find out what you want Drinking from the glass that you left on the bar Follow you around driving home in your car."  
  
He still hadn't move from standing right in front of me. His eyes were still staring into mine, with a mix of emotions and I couldn't manage to pick them out.  
  
"Do I have to breathe without you? Coz nobody could I need to be around you Watching you"  
  
He moved from where he was over to the stairs that led of stage. He began to make his way through the crowd. I could still hear the screams of all the girls in the Hall.  
  
"No one else can love you like I do Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you I know that it wouldn't be right If I stayed all night Just to peek in on you Creepin' up on you."  
  
He was now pushing his way through the crowd, moving closer and closer to me, and I could feel my heart beat speeding up. His eyes, still looking deep within mine.  
  
"This must be wrong It can't go on This kind of thing It's taking all my sanity and making a mockery This must be wrong It can't go on So Won't somebody free me from this misery Bring my baby closer to me"  
  
He was now standing right by me. He waved his hand at his band, telling them to stop the music. There was a loud commotion in the Hall now and I heard some girl scream out "Hey, What's going on?"  
  
He threw his mic as close as he could to the stage, grabbed me and pulled me closer, then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Dray, I need to talk to you. What do you say we leave this place for a while?" I was to stunned to talk, so I nodded. He pulled something out of his pants pocket, and next thing I knew we were some where else, in a huge lit up room, that look surprisingly a lot like the Gryffindor Common Room. Then I started to put it together. This was the Gryffindor Common Room, those beautiful emerald eyes, how come I didn't notice it before? This man standing next to me, was none other than Harry Potter. 


	2. Part Two

Title: Creeping Up On You Author: EmeraldDragon Rating: R Status/Parts:2/? Paring: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Time Frame: Four years after graduation. Disclaimers: Harry Potter, the names, places, and other things associated with, belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Creepin' Up On You" is by Darren Hayes. Summery: Harry has been missing since Graduation, for four years. There is a reunion at Hogwarts, and Jay Evans is going to perform. Draco realizes something when the famous singer pulls him aside. He reveals the true identity of Jay. But can he keep it to himself? Words/Length: This chapter is words long. Notes: Slash. Okay, I have this fic mostly done, but will only post one chapter a day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For a while, I sat there in silence. I hadn't seen Harry in four years. For four years I have been wondering where he was, if he was doing okay, even if he was alive. Now that he is standing right beside me, I know the truth. I don't know what to say to him, there are so many things that I want to say, and so many things that I want to ask, and I do not know where to start.  
  
My thoughts drifted back to that last time that I had seen Harry, back to the day before graduation.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Harry listen we need to talk." I walked into the room, Harry was sitting on the couch in the Common Room. He looked up at smiled at me when he saw me walk into the room, and it hurt my heart that I was going to have to do this, we had both talked about this, but I never dreamt that I was actually having to go through with this. His smile made me weak, so did the way that he would look me deep in the eyes.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Dray?" He got up off the couch and walked over to where I was standing at. He gave me a tight hug, and looked at me with those deep emerald eyes. He smiled at me and took my hand and walked us both over to the couch to sit down.  
  
I didn't know how to say this, but I knew I had to. I knew that I had to tell him that even though we had been together for three years that we couldn't see each other now that Hogwarts was going to be over, it wouldn't be right.  
  
"Listen, Harry, I know that this may hurt you, but I think we need to have a serious talk. The thing is, tomorrow Hogwarts is over, for good. We will probably never even see each other again, and I don't want to make these seem like I don't care about you, because you know I do, it's just that, I think we need to see other people." There it was done, I said it. I told him that our relationship was over.  
  
At first he just looked at me, tears started to gather up in those deep emerald pools, it hurt me to see him like this, but he had to understand that it would hurt the both of us to try to still be together, out there, in the real world. We were out of Hogwarts, and for us to be together would ruin us, I already signed the contract to play for England, and Harry, he wanted to be an Auror. We wouldn't even be able to live near each other, so how could it have been?  
  
"So, after being together, for three years, three long god damned years, what you are doing is breaking up with me. I know why to, you've talked about it, you don't want to hurt me. Don't you realize that nothing could hurt me more than not being with you? Don't you see that I love you. But this, what had this been to you? A game? You never gave a shit about me, you were using me. I see, all these years I thought you were different, I was wrong." With that he left. The words he said cut deep into me, life a dull knife, digging deep into your flesh.  
  
For the first time since I was a little child, I cried. I knew that I had just made a mistake, and that I wouldn't find anyone like Harry again, but I also knew that it would hurt more in the long run, if we stayed together.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
All my memories of the past, were flowing through me. I heard his words echoing in my head. 'But this, what had this been to you? A game? You never gave a shit about me, you were using me.' I heard them over and over and over. I felt tears start to accumulate in my eyes, and I cried silent tears.  
  
I looked over and him, he looked so different, yet he looked the same. He still had those amazing emerald eyes, and he still smiled that smile that melted my heart all those years ago. His scare, he must have used makeup to cover, because you couldn't see it. He must have also been wearing contacts, because now there were no glasses to shield those emerald beauties.  
  
I walked over to him looked deep into his eyes and said "No." He stared at me for a moment, looking slightly confused, did he know how cute he looked right then? Probably not. "What do you mean, no?" I took his hand and led him over to that same couch we had last seen each other at. "Harry, do you remember what the last thing we talked about? We were right here on this couch, do you remember?" "Yes, but you didn't answer my question Dray." "Harry, I meant, no it wasn't a game to me. I cared, and haven't quit caring about you." At that, he looked at me, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Dray, I loved you. I never understood why if you didn't want to hurt me, you would just up and leave me like that. Why? I loved you so damn much, I would have done anything for you. Anything you wanted. I would have gave up my dreams to be with you, you were my dream Draco." His voice was shaky and tears were dripping down his face.  
  
"Harry, where were you? A few months after we graduated, I went searching for you. I realized my mistake, and I wanted to be back with you. I called everyone Hermione, Dean, Neville, even that Weasel friend of yours." I walked over to him, and waited for a response.  
  
"Dray, if you were going to be out of my life, why would I want to live? So Harry Potter died, and Jay Evans was born. I began to write songs of what I was feeling, and one day I was with my friend and I was turns out that his uncle owns a record company, he liked my songs, and well the rest is history." He ran his fingers through his hair, and finally went to sit back down on the couch, I fallowed him.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you have to end this. I want you back in my life. I want you home with him. I-I love you." I said those three words for the first time in my life. I never even spoke those words to my own family, and here I was, confessing my feelings to him. I wasn't going to lose him again.  
  
"Dray, I love you too, but I can't come back. People would say things, people wouldn't understand me. They wouldn't listen." He leaned his head on my shoulder, at first I was stiff, but after a moment, I loosened up and placed my arm around him.  
  
"Then," I started hoping that this would work, "you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. You can stay with me and I promise I won't tell anyone that you're back. I just want to be in your arms again."  
  
"Draco, you have some crazy ass ideas sometimes, but I love you for them. I will stay with your for one week, no promises though. I will see how things turn out and see how things are between us now. One week, if I stay more it's up to me. I love you, and I believe we all deserve a second chance."  
  
He kissed my forehead, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel those soft sweet lips on my own. I placed my hands on either side of his face, and slowly moved his lips towards mine. I could sense that he was hesitant at first, but in a way I knew he must have wanted this just as badly as I did.  
  
His lips were soft, just as I remembered them. I moved my hands up to his soft hair, and slowly down to his neck. I brushed my tongue on the bottom of his lips, wanting to be inside his mouth, begging him to let me in, and he did. His tongue was hot, and it danced with mine. I could feel his hands move down to chest slowly caressing me. He began to undo the buttons on my shirt, I knew that he wanted this too.  
  
When he undid every last button, his mouth moved to my neck, slowly sucking on my sensitive skin. "Oh, you remember." I said in a half whisper as he continued to suck, bite, and lick all around on my neck. "How could I forget? I know just where you like it at, and right now, we have four years of making out to catch up on." With those simple words, he moved down his hand down to my chest, running his index finger and thumb over my erect nipple, and his mouth moved down to my chest as well. He was flicking his tongue over my nipple and he had his hands in my hair. "Dray, I love your hair. It's so much prettier down like this. You look ever sexier than I remember." Didn't anyone like my hair slicked back? I guess not.  
  
Just when he had put his hot little mouth right by my pant line and began to undo my zipper, the door to the Common Room flung open. It was Hermione. "Oh my dear god. Draco, what in the world are you doing? Don't you remember Harry. You loved Harry, how could you do this?"  
  
Just then Harry stood up, looked at Hermione, ran up to her and gave her a hug. I'm not sure what the look on her face was, but she didn't seem to have any clue as to what was going on. Then Harry pulled away from her, and I walked up to him and took his hand. "Hermione," he said, "it's me. Harry." She looked at him for a moment studying him. "It really is you, isn't it. Oh my god, we have to go tell everyone."  
  
She made a run for the door, but he spoke up, "No, please. I don't want anyone to know. Not even Ron. Please. I wasn't going to tell you even, but you seemed to have walked in on us, and I couldn't help it. I didn't want you thinking bad things about my Dray."  
  
"A-Alright Harry. If you are sure. No problem not telling Ron. I haven't spoke to him in nearly a year anyway." You could see the sadness in her face when she spoke about him. I wanted to kill that bastard Ron for hurting Mione, for years she had been my only friend, and he treated her like shit. I could see that Harry must have been thinking the same thing as me.  
  
For the next few hours, the three of us just stayed in the Common Room, talking about all the things we had done over the years, and for the first time in four years I was truly happy.  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Someone who isn't very happy with Harry finds out that he is back, and threatens to bring him down. Lots of HEAVY snogging between Draco and Harry as well. (That is where I get the R rating from.)  
  
REVIEW!!! I hope you liked this chapter. ~ EmeraldDragon 


	3. Part Three

Title: Creeping Up On You Author: EmeraldDragon Rating: R Status/Parts:3/? Paring: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Time Frame: Four years after graduation. Disclaimers: Harry Potter, the names, places, and other things associated with, belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Creepin' Up On You" is by Darren Hayes. Summery: Harry has been missing since Graduation, for four years. There is a reunion at Hogwarts, and Jay Evans is going to perform. Draco realizes something when the famous singer pulls him aside. He reveals the true identity of Jay. But can he keep it to himself? Words/Length: This chapter is words long. Notes: Slash. Okay, I have this fic mostly done, but will only post one chapter a day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning, Harry, Hermione, and I had been talking for hours now. Harry was shocked to hear that Herm and I were actually getting along, but at the same time, he couldn't be happier.  
  
"So Harry," started Hermione, "how did you ever come up with the name Jay Evans anyway?" Before Harry even had a chance to answer I walked over to where Harry was sitting and stated, "Hermione, for being a know-it-all, you have no grasp for the obvious. Harry's middle name is James, which Jay is short for, and Lily's maiden name was Evans, which gives us Jay Evans, right Harry?" I said as I turned to Harry, who was smiling.  
  
"Very good Draco. Hermione I thought you would have caught on to that, years ago in fact. For saying you care so much about me Herm, you sure didn't make it look like you did. I mean, here I was with Draco, five feet away from you, and you still didn't recognize me." He had a tint of sadness in his beautiful eyes, I reached out and held his hand, and he gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"Well Hermione, it was nice talking to you again, but I have agreed to stay a week at Draco's house, and I want to leave right away, that is, if Draco doesn't mind." Harry said as he stood up and began to walk to the door. I assured him that I didn't mind that we left the Reunion early, and that I was glad that he had said that he wanted to, because I know that I did. Hermione was okay with the fact that we were leaving, she said that she understood, and winked at me as we made our way towards the door.  
  
Just as I reached into my pocket to find the keys to my Benz, which were also the port key back to the Benz, the door to the Common Room flung open and Ron Weasley was standing there glaring at Harry.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Long time no see. What have you been up to? Oh, I see, why did I even bother asking, I see that you have been up to the usual, sneaking around behind others backs. Do you want me to call you Jay now? Or do you still go by your real name when you are around people that you know?" Ron had a definite attitude in his voice, and if was Harry, I would have got up and punched him one, but Harry however didn't.  
  
"Not a nice way to greet and old friend Ron. Though I can see you never really were a friend, I heard how you acted when I was gone, told everyone you were glad I was gone, and you hope I was lying dead somewhere. You told everyone how you hoped Voldemort had cursed me right before he died. You hoped that killing him would kill me too. I am still here Ron, and unlike you I haven't changed who I was. How could you do that to Hermione? I hear you have been secretly dating Cho, when do you plan on telling Lavender?" Harry was pissed. I could sense that, but whatever else he could have said to Ron, he didn't get a chance to, Ron cut him off as soon as Harry mentioned Cho and Lavender.  
  
"Fuck you. You are not going to tell one fucking person that I am with Cho and Lavender. If you let one single soul find out then I will personally rip you apart. You faggot ass, at least I stay with women." How dare he call Harry a fag in front of me. I wasn't going to stand for this.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing I walked up to Weasel, grabbed him by the collar on his shirt, and pinned him up on the wall. "You have no right to talk to Harry like that. What difference does it make if he chooses men over women? I recall a time back when Harry first disappeared when you came up to me and asked me to go out with you, you sick fuck."  
  
"He WHAT!!?" Hermione and Harry were both on their feet at this. Hermione walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Harry was the first to speak. "You have been the ultimate definition of a bastard from what I have heard. You cheated on Hermione, tried to steal the only man I ever loved, slept around on Lavender, betray your family, and to top it all off, you sit here and make us sound like we are the ones who have messed up. I know I mad a mistake leaving, but here I am. I am back and willing to make up for this. I love Draco, and if all those years without him I can still say that, then I must know it for a fact. I would never have thought you would stoup this low. Get the fuck out of here."  
  
Harry released Ron from under his grip and Ron went to the door without hesitation, but before he left he looked Harry in the eyes and said, "Harry, you made a mistake. Everyone will know that you are back. I heard you all talking, you don't want anyone to know, eh? Well I will make damned sure that *everyone* knows the truth." With that Ron left the room, Harry turned to face Hermione and I and said, "Let them find out. I don't care. I have been gone far to long and I staying. Draco you are the greatest guy anyone could dream for, and Herm, you are my best friend. With the two of you beside me, I don't care what he does. I am home and I am staying here." I was so glad to hear that Harry was back. He was really staying, nothing could go wrong now. He went up to Hermione to tell her goodbye and we invited her to come over sometime soon, and she said she would. With all that said and done, Harry and I took out the keys took out the keys to my Benz and left Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, yes I know. I am sorry. I decided to cut Part Three into two parts, because it just worked out that way better. In the next chapter, (by the way it's a really long one, to make up for this.) Harry is at Draco's house, and they have a lot of *Quality* time to make up on!!! Again, sorry it's short. Won't happen again. Reviews are appreciated. *wink-wink* Thanks to all my previous reviews!!! Love you guys!!! ~ EmeraldDragon 


	4. Part Four

Title: Creeping Up On You Author: EmeraldDragon Rating: R Status/Parts:4/? Paring: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Time Frame: Four years after graduation. Disclaimers: Harry Potter, the names, places, and other things associated with, belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Creepin' Up On You" is by Darren Hayes. Summery: Harry has been missing since Graduation, for four years. There is a reunion at Hogwarts, and Jay Evans is going to perform. Draco realizes something when the famous singer pulls him aside. He reveals the true identity of Jay. But can he keep it to himself? Words/Length: 1500 - 2000 Notes: Slash. Okay, I have this fic mostly done, but will only post one chapter a day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We didn't get back to my house until six am, and by then we had talked about everything from the wand up Ron's ass, to things that may make Herm in a better mood. Harry still couldn't hardly believe that she and I had become such good of friends. "Draco, I am so proud of you. Your friends with a 'Mudblood'. What other major changes have you been through since I left."  
  
"Well Harry, I haven't really done much, you do that I play Quidditch for England, and well other than that I haven't done much but sit around expecting you to walk through the door. I missed you something terrible you know?" I said as we walked up to the door, and I opened up it up.  
  
My living room wasn't something that great. It had a large black leather couch, placed by my flat wide screen televisions. I had a surround sound stereo in the corner of the room, and in the opposite corner I had a 20ft by 50ft fish tank, filled with tropical fish. On the fire place there were pictures of my family, my friends, Hermione was in the center and on the outer edge of either side was a picture of Harry. Just your basic looking living room.  
  
"Welcome home Harry." I said as he walked in and took in his surroundings. "Wow Draco, for spending seven years in those moldy dungeons you sure do have a great knack for decorating." He walked over to the couch and sat down, I fallowed him, of course. He immediately cuddled up next to me, and rested his head on my shoulder. I placed my arm around him and gently kissed his forehead.  
  
"It feels great to be home Draco." He said as he looked up at me and placed his soft wet lips onto mine. I responded to his kiss as soon as I felt his lips on my own. At first the kiss was slow, but then he changed the pace and slowly started to speed it up, while at the same time placing his tongue in my mouth. I loved to feel his lips on my and his tongue against my own, I placed my hand on the inside of his shirt and began to remove, hopping that he didn't think that I was rushing things. "Draco, no offense love, but I think that your wonderfully talented hands should be doing that somewhere else," He took one of my hands in to his own, and placed it on crotch. "like right about there." He began to kiss me again, and I could feel the bulge in his pants growing, as did my own. I kissed my way down his chest, slowly stopping here and there to suck lightly. When I reached his pants, I undid the zipper with my teeth and then pulled his pants down off of him, as well as his boxers.  
  
I could see that he was hard as a rock for me, and I knew that I was as well for him. I could still remember the last time that I felt him inside me, and I couldn't wait any longer to feel it again. I took him into my mouth, wanting to taste every taste bit of him, I began to suck at the tip of his eager cock softly at first, but then more eagerly.  
  
"Damn you Draco," I hear him moan. I look up at him, with a look saying that I had no clue why he was upset, though of course I did in fact know why. His cock was covered in pre-cum already and I knew that if I sucked just a little hard that he was going to cum. I did suck harder, and I took him full into the mouth, and at the same time I massaged his balls, I always knew that that got him off damn good too.  
  
"Dray.please." He was begging. I loved to hear him beg. I loved it to death. The sound of his voice when he was begging was just about enough to make me cum untouched. I gave him one last long hard lick up the side of his cock and pulled a condom and some lube out of the box that I kept under the couch, (I was one to be know to have frequent visitors, but of course I didn't love any of them like I loved Harry.) I put the condom on Harry's member and began to unroll it, with long hard movements up and down him. I could see he couldn't last much longer and I finished placing it on him as fast as I could.  
  
"Draco, why am I naked when you have all of your clothes on still?" I laughed lightly at this, because I guess I didn't ever realize that until now. One of the things that I love best about sex with Harry is that fact that is not casual. It is not just someone I bring home for me to get off on. With Harry I want to make sure that he is getting pleasure as well. I want to make sure his needs are met as well as my own.  
  
Before I knew what had happened Harry had my shirt off and lying in a pile of clothes on the floor. I could feel him undoing my pants and I wanted him to hurry. I had to have him hurry. I needed him in me, I missed him so much. My boxers were gone and I could feel the air on body all around me.  
  
"Harry, damn you, get to it." And he did. I could feel his cock pressed on my ass, hard and teasing. I felt the tip go in, and then I thought it has been forever since I have been the one getting fucked, I usually do all the fucking.  
  
His thrust were hard and deep. "Fuck yes, I love your cock Harry." I cried out as he keep hitting that spot inside of me that made me moan and shiver to the extreme. "Fuck me,.Harder.Come on baby." His cock was great, and it was all the way inside of me, a perfect fit. I loved that.  
  
"Draco, I want to cum on you. Seeing as how I can not come inside of you." I thought for a moment and then I nodded my head. He withdrew his cock from me and suddenly I felt so empty without it there.  
  
He shot his load on me. All over my chest and I cam right when I felt the heat of it on my body. "That's it Harry, spread it all over me. I want to be stained in you." He took his hands and massaged the hot cum all over my chest and played with my nipple ring teasingly.  
  
I was out of breath. He completely drained me of all my energy, and it felt wonderful. I couldn't have felt more happy. I loved that he was home with me, and I had a feeling that he would be staying longer than he intended too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short as hell, I know. I have had exams for so long and I promise I will update as much as I can, which will be WAY more than I have been. I am sorry about that. My computer was down and when I got it fixed I was right in the middle of exams. I will make the next chapter actually have some plot, be longer, and get a GOOD sex scene in soon. I know this one bit. I am rusty. Did you all know that the 5th book is due out June 21st? It will be about 255,000 words long, 38 chapters. I read online that some of the words are:  
  
"Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses.  
  
'It is time,' he said, 'for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry.  
  
Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything.'"  
  
That was off of the this link if you wish to read more about it: http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com/web/dailyprophet/article.jsp?id=Annc_Order _Phoenix_Pub_Date I hope you all will review and forgive my lateness. ~ Emerald Dragon 


End file.
